Delirium
by insipidfairytales
Summary: After Kanda and Johnny find Allen, Tyki kidnaps the unconscious teen under the Earl's orders. What the hell are the Noah planning?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This fic takes place after chapters 212, although if you know about Nea, you're pretty much spoiler free (I apologize for any confusion) . I admit, it's starting to sound a bit like the Poker Pair(AllenxTyki), but I swear that was not my intention... No pedophelia until a majority of my reviews urge me to do so, and then I will go all out :3

I've got a basic outline for this fic, but really, any suggestions, requests for pairings, etc. all will be highly considered and I'll love you forever!~

Notice any mistakes? I wrote this pretty late, so I'm sure there are millions of tiny errors.

I do not own -man. Oh how I wish I did.

* * *

><p>Tyki easily entered the apartment, the 2nd exorcist and the science officer had carelessly left the door unlocked. He closed the door behind him, letting it click into place. It wasn't necessary to hide, that four-eyed servant of the Order hadn't the guts or strength to scratch him.<p>

"K-Kanda?"

Tyki smirked, _if only, _making his way towards the bedroom. The lights weren't on, but the open window let the moonlight seep in, illuminating the unconscious figure of Allen. The small man was kneeling on the floor besides him, a list of names in his hand that he had previously been reading aloud.

"Pleasure to meet you..." Tyki murmured, stepping into the moonlight.

Johnny gasped, standing over Allen protectively. His brows furrowed in fear as he quivered uncontrollably. "Noah. W-what are you doing here."

"That should be fairly obvious," he replied, taking a few graceful steps towards the ashen skinned boy. "_I want you to bring me Allen Walker, you can do whatever you want to his friends~" _Tyki remembered the Earl's words, and looked sympathetically towards the man in front of him. Johnny stared back at the noah, still quivering, but Tyki could see a spark in the man's eyes that he could respect. It would be regretful to kill him.

"Now, if you please, will you step away from the boy?"

"No." Johnny whispered. "No." He repeated, louder this time, glaring at the noah in indignation.

"Shame... I thought you were a smart one..."

* * *

><p>It had been days since Tyki had made his escapade, collecting the comatose Allen. Days, and yet the boy hadn't moved a muscle. The Earl had been delighted, but the other Noah soon lost their interest with the inanimate boy, preferring Bookman torture to babysitting. He couldn't blame them, nursing Allen Walker back to health was about as demeaning, and anticlimactic as picking flowers.<p>

_If only Road was here, she'd have the time of her life caring for him. _The Noah of Pleasure sighed, remembering the disappearance of his niece. Sheril had been annoyingly overwrought when she hadn't returned, and they had merely assumed he was overreacting. Still, days, and finally weeks had gone by, and Road Kamelot had yet to return.

A muffled scream punctured his thoughts, reminding the Noah of the recently occupied torture chamber next store. Sheril was probably taking out his grief on the Bookman Jr. Tyki winced as the screaming suddenly stopped, imagining the pain that poor exorcist was going through. There was no fun in listening to torture, even for a Noah.

"Ungh..."

Tyki glanced over at the bed, seeing an ashen hand slowly clench into a fist. _Ahhh... Maybe the screams did some good besides distracting Sheril... _


	2. Chapter 2

The pain was excruciating, and Lavi found it incredibly difficult to concentrate on silencing his screams. He watched the sadistic faces of the ashen colored Noah surrounding him, watched as they experimented on his arm. The Noah were careful, they seemed to know how to cause the most pain, while leaving his body almost unscathed.

"Are you going to give us information yet?" The long haired Noah asked the figure besides Lavi, who was slumped over in his chair. The old man managed to lift his head long enough to stare defiantly in the Noah's eye.

"Oh well, we have plenty of time to wait" The man snickered, smirking as he pressed his sharp nails into Lavi's palm, causing the redhead to whimper. The Bookman merely stared, his eyes glazing over as the torture began again. Lavi found himself unable to cease screaming once the Noah began slowly peeling the soft skin of his palm.

"Brother... I'm trying to concentrate" A familiar figure appeared at the doorway. Lavi managed to turn his head towards the Noah who had hurt his friends many times before.

"I'm-"

"Torture does not qualify as work Sheril, certainly not at this unearthly hour." Tyki interrupted, looking at Lavi in cold recognition.

The man who tortured him now had a name, _great._ He also happened to be that bastard's brother, although that could be some act.

"Any information?"

"No luck yet. How's babysitting?" Sheril replied, smirking.

"Uneventful." Tyki muttered back, clearly annoyed at the comment. He stared blankly at Lavi and the bookman, both nearly passed out. "Anyway, your victims are nearing their end, I would stop before you permanently damage them."

Sheril murmured something inaudible to Tyki, the hint of a whine in his voice. The older Noah embraced his brother, letting out a small sob.

"No, she hasn't contacted us yet." Tyki replied, and Lavi swore he could see a small tear winding down his cheek.

Sheril nodded, taking a deep breath before walking towards their prisoners. "Tomorrow we-

A gasp was heard from the other side of the room, and Lavi craned his neck to see the new drama. Another ashen figure stood at the doorway, leaning against the door for support, eye's wide in shock. Tyki made his way towards the boy, offering a hand for support.

"So, you're finally awake"

* * *

><p>Finished chapter two! Wow, I'm surprised I've already gotten a review and a handful of favorites in a few mere hours. I love you all so much!<p>

I won't publish this often, but I couldn't bear to leave you with such a measly chapter, and I had a few hours to spare.

Lavi is in the picture now! Next time i'll go to Allen's point of view, which shall be a lot easier for me. And the fic will focus more on Allen in the future.

Again, if you see any potential pairings, or ideas I'll gladly take opinions!

Lastly, do you prefer frequently updated short chapters? or longer ones that may take me a week to write?


End file.
